A Strange Adventure VI: Puberty Blows
by NocturneD
Summary: Fern jump starts puberty early where she blossoms into a beautiful young woman. The boys start to hang out with Fern more while Muffy gets jealous and tries to get surgery.
1. Chapter 1

**A Strange Adventure VI**

_Puberty Blows  
_

By

NocturneD (WINGZ)

Note: Well, here I am again making another story without completing anything else. But this was made by popular demand on the message boards and felt it was a good idea. Make sure to check out the message boards sometime, a lot of good stuff goes down there.

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Different_**

**_

* * *

_**

Today was Monday and that meant the start of a brand new week and pile of homework that is enough to work its way up to the moon. Give thanks to Mr. Ratburn for making that almost possible the previous week and it seems this week it might actually reach the moon. The children of his class were busy talking to each other while there was still time before Mr. Ratburn comes in and starts the lesson for the day.

Arthur and Buster were talking about Bionic Bunny as usual while Brain was already training his intelligence before Mr. Ratburn comes in. Muffy was too busy giving out fashion tips to all the girls, even when they haven't asked her for any. Binky was actually picking his nose and flinging his boogers onto George's antlers who while was busy drawing pictures. Sue Ellen was flipping through a "**National Geographic**" magazine and then there was Fern who was wearing more clothes than she used to.

Sue Ellen was the first to notice as she was finished the millisecond Fern sat down before the bell rang. The students were ready for Mr. Ratburn to come in only to find out, he was late. Again... Sue Ellen looked to her side and asked Fern, "_Isn't it a little hot wearing all that?_" Fern didn't even reply as she kept to herself silently.

The door opened to reveal it was Mr. Haney the school principal as the first thing he did was walk to Mr. Ratburn's desk and cleared his throat, "_Your teacher Mr. Ratburn won't be coming back because he left on a maternity leave, though I have no idea why the man isn't even married. But Mr. Ratburn left me some instructions for me to announce the race for student-body president._"

The children looked at each other confused, Mr. Haney tried to explain, "_You see children, the former student-body president resigned his position and we are trying to find a new one. Kind of pointless really since this school is still losing more money everyday and since the other classes don't want to do this, I believe that Mr. Ratburn already chose some candidates from this class?_"

Arthur and Muffy stood up from their desks, Mr. Haney adjusted his glasses "_Ah, so it's you two then? Might I ask a few questions because we just don't want anybody running for president._" Arthur and Muffy weren't even paying attention, "_Uh Arthur, tell me what would be your first act of duty if you were elected student-body president?_"

Arthur was scratching his head, "_Uh... My first act as president is to tell Binky to flush the toilet and don't leave any surprises behind, the smell was so unbearable no one could set foot in there. Like last week George passed out from the odor while trying to pee._"

Mr. Haney crossed his arms, "_I could agree with that. Now Muffy, what would be your first act?_"

Muffy then started to speak, "_As my first act as student-body president I would make it so the girls get served lunch first, and..._"

"_Boo!_" Shouted Buster.

"_Muffy sucks! Muffy sucks! Muffy sucks!_" Binky then joined in while standing on his chair.

"_Binky Barns sit down before you fall down and hurt yourself!_" Mr. Haney warned. "_Anyway, to tell the truth you two I think you both suck but we have no candidates for this stupid election but this is the best we can do._"

A long bit of silence until a tumbleweed comes passing by in front of Mr. Haney, "_I guess you can use this time do homework, I'll be back later to check up on you._" The principal left, everyone looked at each other. They all took a vote and decided to skip school for the day and go to the park.

Unfortunately it was rather warm outside while Fern was trying to keep cool underneath a tree. Sue Ellen caught sight of Fern while she was playing catch with Francine and the guys, she quickly excused herself from the game and walked over to the girl that was all alone. "_Hi Fern. What are you doing here all alone?_"

Fern didn't even reply as she kept silent with her back still to the tree. Sue Ellen knew there might be something wrong, "_Fern you know if there is something wrong you can tell me._" Fern turned her head to look the other way, "_Why are you wearing so much clothing? Do you have bruises or something? Is that it?_"

"_Look if I show you would you promise to keep it a secret?_" Fern asked. Sue Ellen nodded and gave a pinky swear, Fern sighed and slowly pulled off her violet purple sweat shirt, then she unbuttoned her shirt that she normal wore and opened it up to reveal her undershirt.

"_I don't get it, what am I supposed to be looking at?_" Sue Ellen asked while trying to figure out something different.

Fern just sighed, "_My mom said I'm maturing into a young woman because... my chest is starting to grow._"

Sue Ellen stared deeper at Fern's chest, "_I still don't see anything..._"

Later that night the Crosswire's were throwing a party for a friendly get together for the parents and newly weds that just moved in to Elwood city just last week. Mr. Crosswire was busy fixing up his red tie as usual that is the only one you ever see him in while Mrs. Crosswire was busy giving orders of where the refreshments go as Baily was making room on the long table.

Eventually everybody came including the newly weds Carlos and Mora. Pretty much the party was doomed at the very start while everyone sat in the living room being quiet and looking all around the room. Mr. Crosswire was sitting in his big arm chair with a glass of wine in one hand gently twirling it around to watch the liquid jiggle, "_So how long have you two know each other?_"

Carlos was already asleep with his head tilting to the side, Mora elbowed him in the chest to wake him up while she replied, "_About four years._"

The room went silent again for about five minutes then Mr. Crosswire got an idea, "_Say how about we play a game? Honey where's the monopoly game?_"

"_Muffy took that game with her over the Frensky's place, all we have is twister._" Mrs. Crosswire replied after sipping her glass of wine.

Out of nowhere Mrs. Barns jumped up and ripped off her clothes leaving her completely naked, "_ALRIGHT TWISTER!_"

Suddenly everyone in the room vomited except for Mrs. Barns, Mr. Crosswire wiped his face with the curtains and asked, "_What kind of Twister do you play!_"

"_Honey I think I gone gay._" Mr. Read said while looking at his wife.

"_Ah we knew you were gay since day one so quit pulling our chains._" Mr. Armstrong said.

"_I think we're going to need some more alcohol._" Mr. Frensky said then started guzzling down a bottle of gin.

Meanwhile over Francine's place the girls where having a slumber party which was kind of odd for a school night but fun none the less. The girls were there Muffy, Sue Ellen, Prunella, Jenna, and last but not least Fern. Katharine was in the living room watching television trying to get her mind off the constant giggling coming from the bedroom. Fern was again trying to cover herself constantly, Sue Ellen rolled her eyes at this. The girls were playing a few board games while Fern laid down on her stomach again trying to cover herself.

"_Hey let's play truth or dare!_" Muffy suggested, pretty much they went by her order so they had to play. "_Okay Jenna, truth or dare?_"

The gray car girl thought to herself then replied, "_Truth._"

"_Do you have a crush on someone?_" Muffy asked

"_No... not anymore..._" Jenna admitted, "_Prunella, truth or dare?_"

"_Truth._" Prunella replied.

"_When you look at an older guy. What part of him do you like? The face, eyes, or body?_" Jenna asked.

"_Oh that's easy, the butt... I mean body... I MEAN FACE!_" Prunella blushed. "_Okay Sue Ellen, truth or dare?_"

"_Uh dare I guess._" Sue Ellen answered while still looking at Fern.

"_Whisper in my ear something secret you know about one of your friends_." Prunella ordered.

Sue Ellen looked at Fern who was reading a magazine at the minute then moved over to Prunella to whisper in her ear, "_Fern says she's growing boobs._"

Prunella's eyes widened as she repeated loudly, "_Fern says she has boobs already!_" All the girls sat there with their eyes widened and mouths almost to the floor except for Sue Ellen and Fern.

Meanwhile at Buster's house...

Buster gasped, "_Fern has boobs?_"

Arthur asked, "_Buster we're supposed to be watching Bionic Bunny and your saying someone has boobs, what the hell?_"

Buster looked at Arthur, "_Oh sorry, just saying random things._"

* * *

to be continued.

* * *

Note: Wow, just wow. Oh and if you think this is perverted and hate it I'm not stopping you from leaving. Yes Fern has started puberty at an early age, it happens sometimes. Guess you know what might be coming next! 


	2. Chapter 2

**A Strange Adventure VI**

_Puberty Blows_

By

NocturneD (WINGZ)

Note: Yeah I found another hit!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Results

* * *

Buster went back to watching Bionic Bunny with his friend Arthur as he spends the night over his house. Arthur really didn't mind sleeping over it's just that sometimes Buster's room smells awful and a window has to be wide open to get the weird stench out. The television was blasting clearly with the image of the hero capturing some rat faced villain in front of a police car.

"_This show is getting kind of repeating the same plot over and over again, when is there going to be something that is one the edge of your seat exactly?_" Arthur pointed to the small television on Buster's dresser.

"_I don't know, like you said it's the same thing. I hope some new show comes one day that will actually be different from all this crap._" Buster sighed as he started to take off his shirt and get ready to change for bed.

"_Hey Buster? You think Mr. Ratburn ran out on us?_" Arthur asked while taking off his own shirt to get ready for bed as well.

"_I could care less Arthur, but they did say he left on a maternity leave meaning that he might be gone for a couple months._" Buster explained, "_But isn't Mr. Ratburn single?_"

"_And what are our parents doing at the Crosswire house anyway?_" Arthur brought up.

Meanwhile back at the Crosswire mansion, the party was getting wild as soon the drinking was getting more intense. Then everyone started playing twister while Mr. Crosswire was spinning the dial to see what limb goes where. While Mora was scolding Carlos for having a little too much fun watching Mrs. Read shove a hotdog down her throat. Mr. Read was looking at his wife shocked, "_Honey since when could you do that?_"

Mrs. Read finished with the hotdog and replied, "_Since always, since we never did it._"

"_Hey we had three kids didn't we?_"Mr. Read brought up as his defense.

"_Yeah right like they are really yours_." Mrs. Read went back to swallowing the hotdog.

Suddenly Carlos went up behind Mr. Read and yelled, "_BURNED!_" Out of nowhere Mora grabbed Carlos by the ear and started to pull him out of the room.

"_Carlos let's get out of here these people are freaking retarded_." Mora dragged Carlos but he didn't want to go they seemed more of his kind of people.

Suddenly Fern's mother got up on the coffee table drunk and tapped her wine glass with a spoon to get everyone's attention, "_Can I have your... attention?_" She hiccupped, "_My daughter Fern... is...finally growing... boobs_" She hiccupped again but the table underneath broke and she fell on the floor.

Everyone went, "_Aw" _as they thought it was cute to hear that Fern is maturing.

The next day at school it was pretty much confirmed that Mr. Ratburn left and yet Mr. Haney really wasn't trying to fix anything as he sat at the teacher's desk and started drinking some scotch until he finally passed out. But today is hotter than yesterday as yet again Fern tried covering herself up but now that her secret is out. The girls were trying to make her be proud of her change as the first thing that happened is that Francine ripped off her shirt. Fern just in her undershirt while all the boys in the classroom sort of noticed Fern.

"_Hey Arthur, does Fern look a little different?_" Buster whispered to his friend that was sitting right next to him.

"_Hmm, maybe's it's a new haircut or something?_" Arthur replied while scratching his head.

Fern immediately noticed and slid closer to Sue Ellen then whispered, "_They're looking at me, I just know it because of these stupid boobs of mine._"

Sue Ellen rolled her eyes, "_Relax let it flow, remember last night we all said it's nothing to worry about except Muffy kept blabbing it's a guy magnet and Prunella saying they are dirty pillows._" Sue Ellen put her pencil down, "_And besides you shouldn't let it bother you because really no offense you might be growing but I barely notice anything._"

"_OH MY GOD! FERN'S GOT BOOBS!_" Buster yelled loud enough for the classroom to hear, of course this made everyone focus their attention to Fern as she tries to hide herself behind a book.

"_Buster? Could you say that any louder I don't think the people in Mexico heard you._" Sue Ellen said in an annoyed tone.

Suddenly a man in a sombrero walks into the classroom and says, "_No we heard it just fine._" Then the man left while Mr. Haney is still passed out from the liquor, maybe it was another fine day to skip school. Everyone was hoping on it until they remembered their parents came home last night not in a good way, smelling of alcohol and vomit covered their clothes. The bell for recess rang as soon the children left to go outside and play some activities.

But today was different, Fern was trying to read an interesting chapter book by herself but she wasn't expecting company. Mostly from the boys, Arthur and Buster were there sitting beside her while she was seated in the middle. "_What are you reading Fern?_" Arthur politely asked.

Fern sunk lower with the top of her back to the tree, "_InuYasha and the Ice Princess._" She tried to continue read it but Buster and Arthur kept edging themselves closer and closer.

"_Is it good?_" Buster asked obviously not looking at the book.

"_If you're a fan of the series then yeah._" Fern nicely replied, suddenly George and the Brain joined in, "_Is there something up guys?_"

"_Oh uh, we were just wandering by and... Just wanted to talk_." Brain lied as he sat down across from Fern.

"_Uh can you read to us, I bet it's a good book._" Buster asked.

Fern frown turned upside down as she placed a bookmark on her spot and flipped back to page one, "_I guess I can read you guys a chapter then._" Soon before she realized it, more boys started to sit down around Fern to listen in as really they were trying to get a look at her chest. "_Chapter 1, Inuyasha the demon son of..._"

Meanwhile on the jungle gym the girls were watching Fern getting some attention from the boys. Sue Ellen spoke up, "_You see guys, all she needed to do is not try to cover herself up right Francine?_"

Francine nodded, "_Yeah, look at that though. Makes me feel a little better ripping her shirt off before class then throwing it in the trash can then burning it._"

Muffy was a little jealous of all the attention, "_Oh come on, so she's growing and that gives her the ability to attract men?_" Muffy frowned, "_Wait until she grows the size to a house because she started so early._"

"_Muffy?_" Francine asked, "_Shut up."_

Sue Ellen jumped off the jungle gym and decided to join Fern, as she got closer the more boys that piled in for a strange reason she didn't recognize any of them. Strange she thought, then she saw one of them wear a Mighty Mountain jersey, "_She even attracted boys from other schools?_"

Sue Ellen continued to journey her way to Fern's side to see that she was leaning over where the guys could get a good view of her chest. She decided to speak up, "_Hi guys, uh Fern you might want to..."_

"_Shut up!" _All the boys shouted, this made Sue Ellen's eyes widen.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**A Strange Adventure VI**

_Puberty Blows_

By

NocturneD (WINGZ)

Note: This is basically my last chapter as I wanted to finish up some stuff and say good bye to you guys for being such great inspiration.

Chapter 3: Make Them Weep

A couple weeks has passed by as Fern grew to love the attention she was getting though the bad side was she was actually being parted with her girl friends during all of this. Sue Ellen didn't really mind this as she would talk to Fern through email, Francine really didn't care, but Muffy... oh that little bitch just doesn't know when to quit.

The next day, Muffy and her mother went to go see a doctor that would help her with her little problem. Truth is, Muffy is jealous of anything that doesn't involve her. The doctor tried to persuade her about her growth and she'll grow in a few years anyway, Muffy didn't care... SHE HAD MONEY! And then the doctor changed his opinion and went with it anyway.

Meanwhile the next day at school, Fern continued to get attention from mostly boys. Mr. Haney came in since he still couldn't find a substitute, so he pulled down his pants and chased the students around the room making a game out of it with his belt. The kids were running around screaming for help but Mr. Haney locked all the windows and the door, Mr. Haney caught Binky and spanked him. Then Mr. Haney caught the gray rabbit boy and spanked him too, then the light yellow rabbit girl too. Then Mr. Haney shouted "_TIME! Whoever didn't get beaten on gets an A for the next semester!_"

"_This sucks... let's all go to my house and watch Naruto!" _Arthur shouted, all the kids left leaving Mr. Haney alone.

"_Oh well... at least I didn't molest them._" Mr. Haney walked out of the classroom with his pants still down around his ankles.

Meanwhile back at Arthur's house, most of the kids from class came over to watch their new favorite show called Naruto, about a blonde kid that wants to be a great ninja blah, blah, blah. Buster was already slugged out on the couch, "_This... is like the greatest show ever..._" Everyone agreed, Binky was still rubbing his ass from the belt whipping earlier in class.

"_TenTen rules.._." Sue Ellen drooled.

"_Too bad she gets her ass handed to her in the preliminaries..._" Buster snickered.

"_AH YOU SPOILED IT BUSTER!_" Arthur yelled.

"_Arthur... We're way past the preliminaries..._" Francine turned her head to Arthur and narrowed her eyes.

"_You know... this conversation is going nowhere..._" Buster stood up, "_Let's fight right in here in the living room Naruto style!_"

Sue Ellen wasted no time whipping out a kunai knife and throwing it at Binky's eye totally killing him in the process, everyone laughed, even Binky even though he's dead. Muffy walked through the front door after coming back from the surgeon's office with some new additions, she got big boobs! All the boys starred at her, Francine was disgusted so she picked up the kunai knife from Binky's skull and threw it at Muffy's boobs. Muffy started to bleed an insane amount of blood until she fell over dead. Buster walked over and poked her boob, "_Ew it's all gooey._"

"_I guess big boobs aren't the answer then._" Fern asked looking at the dead body.

"_Nope... because the only thing you'll get when you go fake is that you'll only be hurting yourself... even if Francine threw the knife at her which was pretty cool._" Brain replied, everyone agreed.

"_Shut up... Naruto is on._" Buster pointed out, everyone started watching the show except for Binky and Muffy who are now dead and still bleeding all over the floor. Everyone lived happily ever after as Fern grew her boobs out to an appropriate size, Buster had sex with Fern and never called back, Arthur punched himself in the nuts a couple hundred times a day, Brain went on to discover the cure for cancer... which turned out to be just a new type of steak sauce. Sue Ellen and Francine joined forces to get rid of the world of people like Muffy. Mr. Haney still had his pants down in the classroom and for Mr. Ratburn... he really became a ninja and killed everyone in their sleep and harvested their organs for money for more school supplies.

And so ends the "A Strange Adventure" series, will there be more? Maybe... More likely not... but I might surprise everyone someday with a new story! Hope you loved the half assed ending!


End file.
